


master's good boy

by strawberry (cherrychoke)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/strawberry
Summary: junmyeon takes care of his best boy.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	master's good boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mianllow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mianllow/gifts).



> i wanted to write porn and kris suggested aftercare so (shrug emoji)
> 
> (also it's not beta'd good boy sehunnie needed to be shown to the world so any mistakes are mine and im really sorry but sehunnie is a good boy so you can ignore it for the time being.)

Junmyeon cradles Sehun’s face in both his hands, smiling at his good boy. “You’ve done so well.”

Sehun has a dopey smile on his face. He leans in and presses a sloppy kiss on Junmyeon’s lips. “Thank you, master.”

“You’re my good boy,” Junmyeon muses, presses several more kisses on Sehun’s lips. Sehun giggles. “You’re my cute little baby, my sweet boy.”

The scene was really long. He started out by flogging Sehun for his punishment, then proceeded to crop him, then he had to clean their room naked. Even two minutes into the scene, Sehun slips into subspace, but it isn’t enough of an escape when Sehun’s had a really bad day, mentally and physically. He needs more, and Junmyeon is always ready for that.

After the room was spotless, Junmyeon put him into a rope harness, tied his arms behind his back. He fucked Sehun’s mouth, made sure Sehun couldn’t voice anything properly, then proceeded to tie his calves to his thighs, made sure he kept his legs spread.

He blindfolded Sehun, too. He knows his submissive’s limits, and this scene was only one centimeter away from the line. Junmyeon’s never been so proud of pushing someone so far. He couldn’t do it if it were anyone else. Only Sehun can pull this off, he knows.

He checked-in on Sehun several times during the scene, but once the blindfold was on, Sehun asked him to stop checking-in, that he’ll say his safeword if he’ll need, and that Junmyeon doesn’t need to ask him.

Junmyeon can’t remember if he told Sehun that he loves him or not, but definitely thought about it. He really loves Sehun, even if it’s in a lust kind of way.

He clicked several pictures of Sehun in the harness, all tied up: a gorgeous little mess.

He, after giving Sehun some time to catch his breath, fucked him. Fucked him probably the hardest Sehun’s ever managed to take. The room was filled with obscene noises of Junmyeon’s cock moving in and out of Sehun’s wet, sloppy hole, skin slapping loudly, and both of their moaning, Sehun’s whimpering, his pretty begging.

Sehun never cums without permission, never thinks about touching his own cock until Junmyeon touches it. 

But that doesn’t mean Sehun doesn’t get greedy. He begs without a second thought, when he needs to cum. He chants Junmyeon’s name, chants _master please let me cum_. He lists everything he’s done good, if Junmyeon asks him to, and promises to suck Junmyeon’s cock after they’re done, promises to suck anyone’s cock if Junmyeon wants him to. _Anything, master, please let me cum, please I’m so close._

Junmyeon, though, is a little mean. He tells Sehun to hold it, that he _better_ hold it until master cums. Cocksluts don’t cum before master.

Lucky for Sehun, Junmyeon is almost always on the edge by the time he’s begging. And his begging does nothing but turn him on further. Sehun knows how to use his body, despite being deep in subspace, he clenches around Junmyeon’s cock. Junmyeon cums two seconds later.

And Junmyeon strokes Sehun’s cock once, maybe twice, and Sehun is cums on himself, ropes of white painting the ropes on his body.

Junmyeon immediately removes all the ropes on Sehun’s body, cleans the cum on Sehun’s body, and lube and cum leaking from Sehun’s ass. He holds Sehun close, whispering praises, gently laying him on the centre of the bed.

“You took everything so well,” Junmyeon whispers into Sehun’s ear, presses kisses on his cheeks. He reaches for the bottle of water with straw near the bed, trying his best not to shake Sehun’s half-asleep body in his arms. “Master’s best boy, you always do so well. My cute little baby. You took the punishment so well, you did your work so good, Sehunnie.”

He brings the straw near Sehun’s mouth. He fondly watches Sehun suckle on the straw, slowly drinking water.

“My Sehunnie must be tired, being such a good boy all day, hm?” Junmyeon coos, lets Sehun rest his head on the pillows. He takes Sehun’s stuffed bear from underneath the bed, and gives it to Sehun. Sehun holds it close to his chest. “Ms. Bear is so proud of you, too! Master’s so proud of you, Ms. Bear is proud of you! You’re my best boy, Sehunnie, aren’t you?”

Sehun nods shyly, blushing behind Ms. Bear. “Yes, master. Master’s good boy.”

“Master’s best boy,” Junmyeon beams. He snuggles next to Sehun, holding him close to his chest. “Take a nap, I’ll wake you once I’ve drawn a bath for you, okay?”

Sehun nods and closes his eyes instantly. Because he’s master’s best boy.

**Author's Note:**

> i was feeling bad that i wrote a lot of pwp on twitter


End file.
